


Monsters, All

by HYPERFocused



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge Response, Double Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s13e04 The Big Empty, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: The kid’s got potential.





	Monsters, All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “Things that go bump in the night” challenge at drabble-zone.

Sometimes it’s hard for Sam to wrap his head around Jack. He’s so ridiculously new to the world, so _normal,_ but comes from such ancient evil. Despite what he’s told Dean, what he tries to convince himself, Dean might be right about how Sam really feels. That he wants more _from_ the kid, than _for_ him. Sam isn’t exactly proud of himself for this. Nothing against Jack. It’s hardly his fault that he was born with baggage weighing as much as Mt. Everest. It’s more than anyone should have to handle, even Lucifer’s kid.

  


She wasn’t his mother, not really, Jack understood that. It was just a costume, of sorts. A really good disguise. But it felt real. She smelled like Jack imagined a mother should. Her hair was cool and soft against his cheek and when she held him, she was warm. He wanted to believe. For a little while he was just a kid, not the abomination Dean was convinced was Jack’s destiny. His power wasn’t evil. What mattered was how he wielded it.

A shapeshifter and a World shifter. Monsters, both. Like Mia, Jack vowed to use his abilities for good.  



End file.
